


Ryder’s Little David

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Maorenc Comics
Genre: AB/DL mention, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Puppy Play, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger Top, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: David and Ryder encounter at the pool and kinky play at home. These characters belong to Maorenc. I don’t own these characters. Wanted to write fanfic about the comic of David and Ryder. My own interpretation of what happens afterwards.
Relationships: David/Ryder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ryder’s Little David

David has always been submissive when it comes to sex and to his past boyfriends. As much as it embarrasses him to be called a good boy or called little David; he absolutely loves it and craves a young Dominant man in his life. He’s a swimming coach at the local high school where he lives for the past 4 years. He’s in a sexual and romantic relationship with Ryder, a 18 year old high school and they also live together. When Ryder asked to move in with him five months into their relationship he was hesitant at first. But Ryder changed his mind.  
“My little David. I want to make sure you’re taken care of everyday. And I’m your Master and I take good care of my boys.”  
“Yes sir. I’d love for you in move in with me.”  
Ryder kissed him gently then got rougher as Ryder unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His clothes were taken off by Ryder as he fucked him bareback on his couch till he felt Ryder’s warm cum inside him. Ryder cleaned him up afterwards and they ate dinner and went to bed naked. He slept with his head on Ryder’s chest.  
*  
He has tan skin, brown hair and gold eyes. He’s a tall, muscled 35 year old man. He has a slight stubble and slight hairy chest. He’s wearing only a black jacket with white lining on his shoulders, whistle around his neck and black/red/gray speedo and a butt plug up his ass. He’s at the outside pool with the boys swim team just finishing up practice when Ryder comes late to practice as always. Ryder also has tanned skin, black hair and light blue eyes like the ocean. Ryder is two inches shorter than him and wearing a black and white speedo. Ryder puts his hand on his ass feeling the butt plug he put on that morning. He blushes with embarrassment as Ryder leads them to the storage/equipment shed as his hand are tied and has a blindfold over his eyes.  
“You want my cock little David. Beg me for it baby.”  
“I want you cock Master. I want it so badly. Please feed me your cock. Please fuck me.”  
“You did ask nicely for your rewards.”  
He hears Ryder pull down his own speedo and he feels Ryder’s cock being shoved into his open mouth. He sucks and licks Ryder’s cock hungrily as saliva flows down his chin.  
“I’m gonna cum little David. Drink it all good boy.”  
He swallows all of Ryder’s cum and licking Ryder’s cock clean. Ryder pulls back and unties his hands. He is pulled up and Ryder takes them outside.  
“Wait Ryder. What if one of the teachers or the principal sees us together?!”  
“Shh don’t worry my little David. It’s just the two of us here. You trust me right?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good boy.”  
He smiles as he feels Ryder ruffling his hair. He smells the pool water and he is laid down on his back with his legs up. He feels his jacket underneath him. He hears Ryder opening a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper. He feels Ryder’s hands pull over his speedo and the butt plug. He moans when Ryder fingers his hole for a few seconds.  
“Oh god. Please sir fuck me. Fuck me Master. Fuck me Ryder!”  
“Oh I will little David.”  
He shivers when Ryder applies lube on his exposed hole. He hears Ryder put on the condom then lube and he moans as Ryder easily slides his cock into his ass. Ryder thrusts into him hard and fast, pounding into him rough.  
“You love my cock rimming into your ass don’t cha, little David.”  
“Yes sir Master.”  
He moans and groans and he strokes his own cock as Ryder thrusting into him even faster and rougher. He feels Ryder’s cock pulsating as cum shoots out into the condom Ryder is wearing. Ryder pulls out and removes the condom full of cum. He jerks off and is about to cum.  
“Oh god Master. Oh god sir. Ryder. Ryder. Da-Daddy!!!”  
He shoots his cum onto his stomach. Ryder leans over him removing the blindfold. He looks up at Ryder, his boyfriend and master.  
“Daddy huh!”  
He blushes and looks embarrassed.  
“Sorry sir it just slipped out.”  
“Shh it’s okay little David. You can call me Daddy too. My good boy.”  
“Okay Da-Daddy.”  
Ryder smiles down at him and kisses his cheek. He opens his mouth as Ryder lets the cum flows down the used condom. He swallows it all gulping a few times. He loves eating Ryder’s cum. Ryder licks up the cum on his chest and also licking his nipples too. He squirms and laughs as his nipples are his ticklish spot.  
“I’ll get use wash clothes from my bag so we can clean up. I’ll swim a couple laps then we’ll go home okay little David.”  
“Yes sir.”  
He and Ryder cleans themselves up. He sits cross legged watching Ryder swim naked in the pool. 

After Ryder’s done swimming they go to change in the storage shed. He puts on a red polo t-shirt, white briefs with red waistband, black joggers, white socks and gray sneakers. Ryder puts on a blue t-shirt, black boxer briefs, blue jeans, white socks and red sneakers. Ryder had his book bag and small duffel bag on his shoulders. He has his own duffel bag on his shoulder. He locks up the shed and gate to the pool then they head toward his car. Ryder drives them home to their apartment. They toe off their shoes once inside by the door and take their bags into their room. They eat dinner together. He goes into their play room. There are leathers harnesses, puppy play masks, knee pads, puppy paws, puppy tail butt plug, collar and leash, doggy bed, butt plugs, dildos, handcuffs, a few blindfolds and Ryder’s leather gear. He imagines a little boy bed, maybe a adult crib with stuffed animals and baby toys inside.  
He jumps when he feels Ryder’s call his name and finds him behind him with a grin on his face. Ryder kisses his neck and murmurs in his ear.  
“What’s up my little David. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.”  
“Um I... I want...”  
“You wanna try the Adult Baby/Diaper Lover role play.”  
“Y-Yes Daddy.”  
“Okay. We’ll get a adult crib and little boy bed. Pacifiers, bibs, a high chair, stuffed animals and baby toys so you can play and cuddle with. How does that sound little David?!”  
“That’s so great daddy.”  
“We can start off with you in diapers first then I’ll buy you some little boy briefs.”  
“Thank you daddy.”  
“Anything for my good boy.”  
He and Ryder strip off their clothes as Ryder helps him put on his puppy paws, puppy tail, knee pads and lastly the collar and leash. As he sits down like a dog, Ryder puts on cut off leather black jockstrap, leather boots, leather vest and leather hat. Ryder grabs the leash as he walks on all fours following his master around the house for his walk. He takes a piss on the doggy pad by the kitchen. Ryder sits on the couch with his legs spread as he sits down too. He shakes his butt and looks at his Master with his tongue out and whimpering and barking softly. He licks his Master’s boots then licks Ryder’s jock covered crotch hearing his moans of pleasure. After that Ryder gets on his hands and knees.  
“Fuck your Master pup!”  
He barks happily then positions himself behind Ryder sliding his cock into Ryder’s ass after the third time and thrusts into Ryder. Being a good boy and pup fucking his Master as told to. He barks and whimpers as Ryder moans and groans. They cum at the same time as cum lands on the floor underneath Ryder and he cums in his Master’s ass. Ryder cleans his ass with a wet cloth.  
“Go on pup clean up my mess.”  
He licks up Ryder’s cum off the floor swallowing it all down. He barks and nuzzles his puppy nose on Ryder’s crotch.  
“Good boy.”  
Ryder scratched his puppy ears and he barks and shakes his tail. 

David and Ryder go to the playroom undressing and putting stuff away. He and Ryder put their clothes in the hamper in the bathroom as they take a shower. Washing each other’s bodies with soap and shampoo, David and Ryder dry off and head to bed. David puts on a white t-shirt and red briefs and Ryder puts on a blue t-shirt and grey boxer briefs. They lay in bed with him cuddling Ryder as they share tender kisses before drifting off to dream land.


End file.
